Concrete Angel
by kariku-hironoshii
Summary: Songfic! Light sasunaru! Sad! Hope ya'll like it!


**Hey ya'll, don't worry, I'm still going on cherry blossoms. This idea kind of came to me because I couldn't get this song out of my head. I hope ya'll like it...It's sad. I know it's talking about a girl, but I didn't want to change the song! Cookies -- Kari-chan!**

_

* * *

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

The blonde boy wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his orange shirt. He accidentally brushed up on a bruise near his elbow and cringed. He picked up the small sack bag with his sloppy peanut butter and jelly sandwich inside of it. His arms hurt more today, but it was okay. He could still put on a smile. His azure eyes shone as he reached the playground at his elementary school. A little pink haired girl ran up to him, hugging him tightly. He bit his tongue so not to cry out and laughed instead.

"Morning Naru-chan!!" The girl said. Another little girl came up behind her and smiled at the blonde.

"Morning Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" Naruto said, smiling brightly. They grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the other little kids. Dark eyes followed him from underneath a tree. Sasuke looked up at his cousin Neji, and the other brunette shook his head.

_  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
_

Iruka stares sadly at the blonde. Something wasn't right. He noticed every time the little boy stiffened when another one of the kids touched him. How his eyes would occasionally grow dim when others weren't looking. He loved the small boy like a brother. He reminded him of himself when he was little. Always smiling and acting silly to get attention. He pushed the thought out of his head. Maybe Naruto was just sick.

_  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

"Da..daddy...I'm home..." Naruto said quietly, walking slowly up the stairs. Silence greeted him. He sighed when he reached his room, immediately going to his window and opening it up.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" He yelled, waving to the boy in the window across from him. The other boy smiled and lifted his hand. A genuine smile graced the blonde's lips and he closed the window, getting ready for bed.

_  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
_

"Daddy stop! Please..I..I..I'm sorry! Daddy please.." The boy cried as his fathers fist connected with his face. Tears streamed down his face as he begged him to stop. Sasuke watched from his window, glued to the spot. He couldn't see much, but he knew what was happening. He just didn't know what to do. He was scared.

_  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

The small boy turned and ran out of the room, darting down the hall to his brothers room. He opened the door without asking, quickly crawling in bed with the older Uchiha. His shivering stopped as his brother wrapped his arms around him. He clung to Itachi all night, not getting up even when sirens echoed from the house next door. 

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

It rained that day as all of the small children ran around the grave yard, their parents paying their respects. They didn't really understand what was going on. But they did lay flowers on a statue of Naruto. Sakura thought the blonde would really like it, she couldn't wait to tell him. Three of the kids sat underneath a large oak tree staring at the others. Neji looked sadly down at his cousin. They knew what had happened. As did the other little boy, Shikamaru. He had cried a lot since they got there, but not as much as Sasuke. He stood up, Shika following, leaving Sasuke alone by the tree. He needed to be alone.

_  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
_

The youngest Uchiha looked up at the beautiful azure eyes. The blonde boy smiled down at him, holding out his hand. He stood up, smiling as well. His hands held onto the smaller ones tightly. The blonde boy leaned over and kissed his cheek, just as he seemed to disappear, leaving the Sasuke by himself.


End file.
